A New Adventure
by Icefoxer
Summary: I'm in Gaia! I'm a black mage...eh...WALTZ? There is new evil brewing And I'll help stop it...somehow. SelfInsert a year after the game. Rated T to be safe R&R My summeries suck...alot
1. Prologue

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Ps. I'm a Girl. I'm 15 

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

It was Friday and I was tired after a long week of school and its evil teachers, so I walked home in the slowest manner imaginable. I rounded the corner of a building and walked toward my apartment. After opening and locking the door I dragged myself to my room to collapse on the nice soft bed. But I didn't. Instead I stared at a PS (playstation) right next to my TV with a little note on the huge stack of games next to it.

"Momma, you home? There seems to be a PS that materialized in my room while I was gone…"

No answer.

I slapped myself on the forehead; of course she wouldn't answer she was still at work. I walked over and picked up the little note.

"_Kristina,_

_My friend's children got a PS3 so they didn't want the old one. _

_They couldn't sell it since it was broken and old. So they gave it to us _

_along with some of the games._

_-Mom"_

I looked at the note and the PS again… I used to have a PS and it kept breaking. It broke beyond repair when I was starting to play the second disk of Final Fantasy 9. My

parents sold it and bought me an Xbox. So I never finished Final Fantasy 9….

_I wonder…_

I started digging through the stack of games; most of them were car and sport games, which I threw unceremoniously into another stack. And then I found it. Final Fantasy 9.

I almost foamed at the mouth. Finally I'll get to finish the game in which I'm overly obsessed with the black mages, especially the Waltzes. They were awesome!

So I plugged in the PS and put in the first disk. Much to my dismay it didn't seem to work. So I tried disks 2 and 3. They were also busted; I adjusted my glasses in annoyance. I put in disk 4 not really trying anymore; waiting for the error message, ready to dissect the PS.

But there was no error message, instead the screen of my TV seemed to flicker and I felt a strong tug pull me in.

And then…

Darkness

* * *

IF: And It's true I never finished disk 2...stupid PS 


	2. Waking Up

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

I woke up slowly with a mild headache and for some reason very cold... Opening my eyes I could see that I was in a snow cavern of some sort, or what I guessed to be a cavern. Everything was blurry, I must have gotten a concussion or my glasses fell off, or most likely both. I lifted myself off of the freezing ground and felt my face for my glasses, sure enough they weren't there.

Squinting I looked around and spotted them a little distance away. Half stumbling half running I made my way towards them, for some reason I felt as if there was extra weight on my back. Sliding to a stop I picked up my glasses and cleaned them with my scarf. Wait! My scarf! I wasn't wearing it when I sat down in front of that accursed PS. Quickly putting on the glasses I took in my surroundings. Sure enough I guessed right. I was in an icy cavern chamber that seemed too familiar. I walked around slowly and spotted a little frozen lake and waterfall.

_Ok weird this is too familiar…_

I walked/slid over to the frozen water and spotted something underneath. Being the curious girl I am I bend over, followed by some weird rustling sounds on my back, nose pressing onto the surface trying to see anything in the frozen water. What stared back at me was an ugly mug of a giant creature that made me realize where I was… I was in Final Fantasy in the Ice Caverns staring at the dead Sealion. I sat up taking it all in. I was in a game… But I wasn't at the beginning of it was I? The Sealion was already dead… Of course! I put in the 4th disk and I could guess this was after the game. I looked around again spotting myself in the waterfall.

To tell the truth I almost died of a heart attack. I had a shadowy face of a black mage with my glasses reflecting the light and making it look as if I had grayish/whitish rectangular eyes. My hair was down and it was completely black, unlike my usual dark brown, and my blondish bangs were now white. I had on my black and red scarf, a long dark grey trench coat, with dark red on the inside, which was buttoned down till a huge dark brown leather belt on my waist, with a chain attached on my right side. The coat opened up after the belt and revealed my even darker, almost black, gray pants and dark brown steel toed combat boots. My hands were now claw like with dark red gloves, which had no fingers so my black claws were exposed. My hat was also gray like the coat and had a brown strap on it, also it was tied off with string so the end was hanging down. It had a little skull attached to another string at the end of the hat so it would bobble with each movement of my head. Yes that was all fine and dandy but what surprised me the most was that I've also gained wings. Each wing in length was about my height, and was from my shoulder till my waist in width. They were raven like in shape, with the primary feathers being a little bit more pointy. They were unsurprisingly black with the primary feathers having dark red tips.

So there I was in all of my now 6 feet, I used to be 5.8 feet, black/white/red/brown glory, and the question that came to mind was….

_Where do I get food? …I'm hungry._

* * *

I'm overly obsesed with Black Waltzes... 


	3. Crashing into Vivi

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

I stumbled out of the Ice Caverns my ass promptly frozen. I welcomed the sunshine and the warmth it brought, but I wasn't happy for long. I was kind of hoping to come out on the side of Dali…but just my luck I came out on the Evil Forest side. 

I now had several options.

1) Go back through the Ice Caverns and risk freezing to death to get to Dali…

2) Walk through the Evil Forest to get to Alexandria.

3) Fly over the Evil Forest to get to Alexandria.

I knew the journey either way would be about the same length, so option one was out, no freezing caves for me. I wasn't going to walk and risk getting lost so option two was also out. So it came down to option three, but I wasn't sure how exactly to fly. I had to try.

Several hours later I was beating my wings franticly trying to keep afloat. I have found a river and was following it in hopes of reaching Alexandria by dark. What I knew of birds was of course that the bigger the wingspan the more reliant the bird is on warm air currents, aka the colder it got the harder it would be for me to keep flying. I have been loosing altitude and was slowly loosing hope. But there! In the distance I could see the white Alexandrian castle that reflected the last sunshine of the day. I was almost to the city…just one more hour!

It was now sunset and I was straining not to fall down into the Alexandrian streets. I was now near the castle that was so far away an hour ago. Circling around I was picking a landing site. I couldn't land in the streets, too much suspicions and people, so I had to land on a roof. Picking a rooftop wasn't easy, some of them were too steep to land on, others seemed too small. Finally landing on a roof of what seemed to be a shop in the town square. I had the misfortune of slipping and pretty much falling off.

_This is not my day_

I have fallen head first into something soft, making that something yell out in surprise. It was too much stress for one day, and I was too tired so after making a feeble attempt to lift myself up I just blacked out right there on that soft something or someone.

------------------------------------------Another point of view-----------------

Vivi was happy. He had come to Alexandria all the way from Black Mage Village to visit his old friends. Everyone even Amarant came to see Zidane's and Garnet's newborn baby girl. After the reunion Vivi and Zidane disappeared into the city talking and catching up on news. They pretty much spend the whole day in the city.

Currently they were standing in a shop looking at the different weapons on the walls.

"Come on guys I have to close the shop" The shopkeeper said while twirling a key.

"Hmm… is it that late already! Garnet's going to kill me!" Zidane said slightly worried "Come one Vivi…" Zidane started walking toward the door followed by Vivi. Both of them made it out the door ok. But as they stepped out into the street there was a loud rattling sound of the roof tiles behind them followed by a scream and the squishing of poor Vivi. Zidane stared at the mass of feathers that Vivi was currently under and cursed that he didn't bring any weapons. But seeing as the thing couldn't stand up Zidane pushed it off Vivi. Making sure that Vivi was still alive Zidane pulled him up, ready to carry the poor mage over to the castle. Looking over at the thing that crashed into Vivi Zidane almost dropped the mage. A Black Waltz…

* * *

I'll put another Chapter up tomorrow 


	4. I'm Hyper OK?

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Oh noes still no reveiws! -Sad-

I know you people are there!

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

I woke up yet again with a dull headache, well a big headache, but at least I wasn't cold this time. 

I opened my eyes to see the plain white sealing and sat up stretching, well I couldn't stretch a lot since my hand seemed to be bound. As I stretched I felt my wings stretch too...man I'd have to get used to that.

I looked around the room, finding to my annoyance that I didn't have my glasses on yet again, but otherwise I was still fully dressed. The room was like a cell with bars on one small window and bare, except for the bed I was on, and there was a guard next to the steel door. He was shaking all over and was probably trying to find the door knob behind him.

"Hey…" I said in a somewhat hoarse voice, probably from lack of water. The guard jumped at my voice and stormed out of the room, closing it behind him quickly.

If I could I would sweat drop Anime style. I stood up and walked around the room searching for my glasses, while trying to see if the door or the window would budge and open. No they were strongly enforced and I couldn't even rattle them.

I started to get nervous and walked around in a circle around the room; I didn't do well with enclosed spaces they made me feel as if the air was going to run out.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a blonde monkey tailed boy…what was his name again…Zidane? Dunno I played this game a long time ago. After him came in Steiner, Garnet, and what I guess was the poor creature that I squished, Vivi. How did I know I squished him? Easy he was the one wearing bandages. There were also several guards outside in case they are needed. I stopped my circling to look at them; darn they were all blurry stupid stigmatism.

"Try anything and you'll be killed on the spot foul creature" Rusty, aka Steiner, bellowed at me. "Geez, you didn't have to I can you perfectly" I muttered under my breath so no one really heard me.

"How can this be the Waltzes are dead" Garnet said to her friends, there was worry in her voice. "There shouldn't be anymore"

And thus they began discussing among themselves, almost ignoring me. Except Vivi…he was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill…

I got tired of standing in that one spot while waiting for them to finish their conversation full of speculation. I was hungry, glasses less, and annoyed. Walking over quickly to the group and earning myself a surprised gasp from Vivi I taped Zidane on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and seemed whiter that usual.

"Do you mind" I said voice still hoarse "Talking about someone in front of them ain't nice. And have you seen my glasses?"

I think he eased up a bit after hearing me speak, I think they thought I was a mindless killing machine.

"These?" He took out my poor rectangular glasses out of his pocket, making me squeak in happiness. I snatched them out of his hands quickly and put them on. Huzza! I can see again! If I could hug Zidane I would, but my hands were bound so I couldn't. I settled jumping up and down in joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what I would do without these! I couldn't see shit!" They all stared at me. They didn't expect such a display from someone that looked like me to ever happen.

And then of course being as clumsy as I am I tripped and fell back ward onto my poor but. "Aiiii! Not again I guess my blood sugar is low or something." I said in a whiny yet hyper tone and stood up. "Sooo… where am I?"

"You in Alexandria castle in one of the cells." Garnet said still worried.

"Not the dungeon is it? Or it's a very nice dungeon if it is."

"We ran out of cells in the dungeon…" Zidane stated in a matter of factly voice.

"What are we having a conversation with this monster for?" Steiner yelled making everyone jump "He almost squished Master Vivi"

I bristled at what he said. No I didn't mind monster and squishing and stuff…He confused my gender! I was a girl dammit! Sure they didn't even take off my clothes or stuff but I was at least a little bit curvier… right?

"Did you just say he…HE?!" I said in a dangerous tone staring at Steiner "I'm a GIRL!"

Everyone just stared…again.

Vivi was the first one to speak "There isn't any female mages... Kuja didn't make any"

"Pfttt" I answered and imitating Vivi's voice somewhat, or more like just talking in a whiny voice, added "Kuja didn't make any...How should you know? Did you check every one of them or something?"

He looked as if he was going to cry. _Great I made Vivi sad…I'm sure lots of Vivi fangirls would rip me to shreds right now._

"Ahh…Geez kid don't! I'm sorry I fell on you…So totally didn't mean it" I said panicking. If the fangirls didn't rip me apart his friends will.

"What were you doing here anyway" Zidane asked me changing the subject before it got ugly.

"I have no idea what so ever." I told him sincerely.

Suddenly a messenger burst in trough the door "There was another attack on a village Dali last night! Unknown forces destroyed-" He looked at me and fainted.

I shrugged. _Not my fault..._


	5. Ugly Dragons!

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Thanks for the encouraging reviews!

Ps. Anyone who's waiting for me to update "Szayel's Revenge" please be patient…

School is brutal.

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

I yawned… this ride was turning out to be kind of…well…boring. After the airship we were on left the city it got tiresome to stare at the forest below.

Anyone wondering how I got out of that cell? Good…

So this is how it went.

After the messenger collapsed Zidane decided to go check out Dali to help the villagers and kill what ever attacked them. Of course Steiner would go with him and Vivi decided to tag along too. Garnet said she would stay behind, since she's the queen and all, plus she needed to take care of her baby. Then Steiner got into an argument of what to do with me. Since they saw me as a threat it would be more dangerous to leave me here, in the castle. So they took me along.

So here I was on the airship with Vivi, Zidane, Steiner and a few guards. Currently I was outside on the ships deck, fresh air was better than to sit inside where it was stuffy.

Thank god they unbound my hand but darn…stupid silence spell. I couldn't even tell anyone how hungry I was. I guess my stomach would just have to tell them for me.

_It's funny how they just let me walk around here…What if I find an echo screen? Then they would find one pissed hungry waltz yelling at them._

_They didn't even ask my name… hmp!_

I giggled to myself; of course no sound came out.

"So Vivi how's the black mage village?" I heard someone, probably Zidane, say in the distance.

"Yeah, Mikoto and I have been looking for a way to prolong black mage lives" a little voice answered, Vivi "I think we almost got it…"

I looked to the direction the voices were coming from, to find both Zidane and Vivi standing a little distance away talking.

I tapped my steel toed boot on the floor trying to get their attention, but to no avail.

_Fine ignore me…_

I was about to walk back to my spot on the deck but something caught my eye. An echo screen was laying behind one of the dock crates. I quickly picked it up and walked to the spot I've been standing in for a while.

_Hope no one noticed._

I looked at the little bottle I now held. It was dusty; probably someone lost and forgot about it. Hoping it didn't turn to poison I drank it.

I felt the results immediately, as my voice came back.

_Woo I survived it wasn't poison!_

_I should do a happy dance or something._

My line of thought was interrupted as the ship jolted slightly, it was landing. I looked toward where the ship was landing to see the village of Dali just a little ways away. There were several destroyed buildings and scorches on the ground. Wow that attack must have been brutal.

…Several Minutes Later…

They took me along how…nice. My hands were bound again and so were my wings...pft

Since all the guards had to go help the villagers and Steiner kept yelling commands at them, it was up the Vivi and Zidane to go ask the villagers on what happened. They were currently just a few meters away asking an old lady. By the way she was looking at me and Vivi I could tell she was scared…Everyone was scared. Must've been the bad experience with mages in the past. No duh.

And then I realized it was my chance to escape… We were on the outskirts of town, I wasn't silenced anymore (and nobody besides me knew that), everyone was busy…

I started backing away slowly and just as I backed behind a house, out of everyone's view, I turned and ran. Mind you it was hard with tied up hands and wings, I couldn't fly out, and I wasn't so sure of how to use magic to free myself, I might just freeze or burn myself up. So I ran, and continued to run out of the city in a completely random direction.

Unfortunately for me the universe wanted me to suffer. Just as I was about to go over some hill and out of sight some one yelled, oh but not at me but at the HUGE dragon that decided to appear seemingly out of nowhere almost right next to me. As I said it was humongous with dangerous spikes all over its body and an ugly mug that had an under bite. It roared at me, I swear I almost fainted from the smell. After it had me dazzled with it's breath it brought one of it huge claws down to smash me, which I barely dodged. One of the claws caught on my wing's chains and snapped the stupid restrains of, miraculously I wasn't injured. Now that I was semi free I took to the sky flying hopefully out of the creatures range. _Hope my magic will work._

"Blizzaga" I yelled, and almost immediately I felt the power of the spell coursing through my hands, breaking the last of my restrains, and hitting the dragon on its ugly mug. It roared out surprised and hurt, my attack blinded it as ice spread over its head eventually spreading to its neck. The neck of course couldn't stand the extra weight and the frozen head just snapped off. I won't go into too much detail but I'll tell you it wasn't a pretty sight. Thankfully I was flying out of the dragon and its blood's reach. I flied some distance away from the now dead dragon and landed on a non stained patch of grass exhausted by the spell.

I looked toward Dali, and sure enough there were several people already running towards me, others just looked dumfolded at what just happed. _Oh noes! Not again! They aren't gonna catch me this time._

I stood up shakily, darn still hungry, just in time to face Steiner who was running toward me with a drawn sword and yelling something about escaping and monsters. A little distance behind him was Zidane and Vivi, the guards stayed behind to protect the villagers. As Steiner was just in front of me I jumped and using his head as a stepping stone to jump higher and start flying. I was laughing like mad imagining Steiner's face. My laughter was cut short as I felt something heavy pull me down by the leg. I looked to see none other than Zidane, who seemed to jump on for a ride. "Get Off!" I yelled as I tried to keep flying but the weight was too much and I crashed into the ground, Zidane jumped off just before impact… that jerk.

Spitting out dirt I stood up and turned to face Mr. Let's Hitch a Ride on the Flying Mage.

"That wasn't nice…" I yelled at him. Poor Vivi just ran up next to Zidane followed by Steiner, both of them looked out of breath.

"We need to talk" Zidane said "What was that thing? And who are you?"

"And how did you unsilence yourself!" Steiner yelled.

"First of all I have no idea what that dragon was…" I stopped for sec to think things out and decided that I need a new name in a new world, not like they are gonna find my birth ID or anything "My name's Tiaris Corvus or Tia for short." I stopped and smiled "And about the Silence spell…make sure to check the deck more often, you never know what you may find."

Steiner got red with anger as I continued to smirk at him.

"So you are aware" Vivi piped in.

"Of course I am…you think I just jumped around and talked without a soul or something."

"But where did you come from… Is someone producing more mages?" Zidane asked.

_Well Zidane you are turning into the king of questions._

"To tell the truth I have no I idea how I got here" It was semi true "And probably not" I answered the second question.

I think if this was still like a videogame all of them would be anime sweat dropping right about now.

* * *

IF:

Tiaris is a genus of bird. Go use the internet if you wanna know more.

Corvus are Crows, Ravens, etc.

Tia is the Haida goddess of peaceful death.

And to tell the truth I thought I just made up the name Tiaris…Wikipedia is knowledge!


	6. An Inn

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Thanks for the encouraging reviews!

The Christmas Break is in 2 weeks

I think I'll be able to write more

Ps. Adam if you're reading this... Now you know I write

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

The ride to Treno was uneventful, besides me annoying the heck out of Steiner. Why are we going to Treno you may ask… Well because we need to see this Doctor Tot guy. Zidane decided that this dragon attack by an unknown species of dragon was not to be taken lightly and that Dr. Tot might shed some light onto this situation. Besides dragons usually didn't attack large villages. 

Anyway! Back to what I was saying about the ship ride. The big ship we got to Deli in was left at Deli with all of the guards in case of another attack, so it was me, Steiner, Zidane, and Vivi on a small airship that I've nicknamed the "Dingy". Really it was that small! Most of the talking during the trip was made by me and it wasn't really talk just "Hey rusty are we there yet?!" Yes that's pretty much I said the whole trip, and I enjoyed the look on Steiner's face each time I said it. He would grip the stirring wheel harder to try and ignore me but would still get the angry red faced look.

When we finally got to Treno it was late. I'd say midnight or so, so our Mr. Decision Maker Zidane decided we would spend the night at an inn. So after that we found an inn and paid for a room. And this is where we currently are…in the door step of our designated room.

"Three beds… I see you're not including me eh Rusty" I nudged the knight. He chose to ignore me and just went and collapsed on one of the beds...in his armor…

I turned to Zidane and Vivi "Was he always such a gentlemen?" I asked sarcastically making both of them shrug.

"So two beds left now…" Zidane said matter of factly.

"Nah you guys take them." I said as I started to walk back out of the room "I'll be back soon…"

After stalking around the inn for a little while I finally found a bathroom. Sweet! Finally I could take a bath! And I did; tho it took me some time to figure out how to wash my wings and I spend quite some time drying them. You know what's the funny thing I learned? That I was still black colored even without my hat (or clothes) on… But you could make out facial features much better without it on. Like the nose, mouth, and that the eyes actually had pupils and the whites.

When I made it back to the room everyone was asleep. And I was kinda glad they were, cause I don't think they have ever seen a black mage in a t-shirt and boxers (I also had my hat on), and I wasn't about to find out how they would react. Walking over to Rusty, who was still in his armor, I pushed him off of the bed. He made a nice clang when he landed but no one awoke, so that was good. I put my clothes and glasses on a stool next to the bed and proceeded to collapse on the previously Steiner occupied bed.

-------------------------------

Morning was noisy, apparently Steiner was the first one to wake up, and apparently he wasn't happy about waking up on the floor.

"What the-!" His yelling practically pierced a nice dream I was having. "Get off!" I felt him pushing me of off the soft bed.

"Mrmmp" Was the only answer I made as I woke up trying to not to fall off.

Of course I was too late, aka I fell head first onto the floor. Jumping up I stared at Steiner.

"Hey guys what's all this ruckus?" And of course Zidane intervened.

"Steiner won't share" I whined.

"This thing pushed me off!" Steiner shouted.

"Meh… what ever, I had a nice sleep. You can have your bed back" I said picking up by clothes and putting my glasses on. I looked in the direction of Zidane and Vivi. Both of them were sleepy eyed and staring. Sure I was in my boxers and T-shirt dam it! (and hat but that doesn't count)

"It's not polite to stare"

* * *

IF:

Next Chapter we go to Dr. Tot.


	7. Visiting DrTot

IF: This is a self insert….more or less…It's not before the game tho it's a year after!

Thanks for the encouraging reviews!

Mrrrr sorry for the long wait, _whoever is still reading this_…

Normal

_My thoughts _

* * *

So here we are…Zidane, Steiner, Vivi and me walking down the Treno streets heading towards Dr. Tot's tower. I was pretty happy, having had some breakfast and having stolen half of Steiner's. Poor Rusty didn't even notice. 

Anyway! We soon came to the tower and began to climb the steps. After a noisy climb, courtesy of Rusty's armor, we made it to the top floor. Zidane knocked and after getting a "come in" from inside we walked into the room. I resisted the urge to sneeze, since the whole room smelled like old books and there was lots of dust in the air.

"Yes what is it?" Dr. Tot asked as he walked towards us in all his short glory.

"Dr. Tot I think we have a problem." Zidane then started describing the dragon to Dr. Tot and that there were several similar attacks before that. I think Dr. Tot also asked about me and I heard Zidane tell him my name and how they 'found' me.

I wasn't paying attention to much of what they said anyway. I was distracted by the large amount of books, wising that I could read them. I was always a book worm, but oh! How much I hated school!

A loud **bam** made me jump back into reality and I turned around to see that Dr. Tot had put a huge book, at least twice his size, on a table. It made me wonder how he could even lift that book. As I watched Dr. Tot opened it to a certain page and Zidane, Vivi, and Steiner already crowded around him to get a better look. Curious I got closer, and stood behind Vivi, which gave me a nice view of the book.

There was a picture of a dragon, just like the one I killed, and some text under it. The title read 'The Dragon King'.

"What language is it written in?" Vivi asked. This surprised me, since I could read the text even from a distance away.

"It's an ancient language" Dr. Tot answered, "I can read only a small amount of it, but the picture matches your description."

I pushed Vivi aside gently, he gave a surprised squeak. I walked closer and leaned over so I was almost over the book, it still looked like normal English to me, "The Dragon King huh? I guess that would make sense…" I smiled and started reading "Every 200 years a dragon is born that has the ability to shape shift and summon dragons as the one illustrated above. It has pure gold scales and is gold colored even if it shape shifts. It has great power and it's best to kill it while it's still young. Not much is known about its motives as heroes all throughout time killed it as soon as it showed up in the world."

I straightened out as I finished reading. "Well I think you are all in a pickle huh?"

Everyone just stared back. Dr. Tot was the first to break the silence. "You can read it!? And so quickly!! How!?" You could practically feel the exclamation marks as he talked.

"It looks like normal-" I broke off realizing that they probably didn't know what English was and perhaps I was speaking to them in their language and didn't even notice. I mean come on! I'm like in a different world now.

"Never mind that now! We have to go kill this Dragon King guy, before he strikes again!" Zidane said and before anyone had the chance to protest he ran out of the room quickly followed by Steiner and Vivi. I stayed behind. There was something I needed to ask. Dr. Tot looked at me uncertainly, and I think my glasses reflected some light when I turned towards him, because he baked away a few steps.

"Hey Dr. Tot, do you know about dimension travel?"

"Hmm no I don't think I know much about that." He answered clearly relieved I wasn't going to maul him over, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason!" I smiled, "Well! Gotta go. Thank you for the help!" And I ran out after the others, only to collide with Steiner, who ran up to get me. Loud crashes told everyone that I and Rusty were falling all the way down the stairs.

Dr. Tot shook his head disapprovingly "Teenagers…"

* * *

IF: Looks so much longer on paper…

Anyways I'm surprised I got so many views on this -happy smile-


End file.
